gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Roz Washington
Roz Washington 'is a recurring character on Glee. She is the current Synchronized Swimming coach and Cheerios coach at William McKinley High School and makes her first appearance in the episode Yes/No in Season Three. She is portrayed by ''The Real Housewives of Atlanta star, NeNe Leakes. Biography Roz is first seen after what is presumed as Sam's first time with the team. She was an Olympian and won Bronze at the 2008 Beijing Olympics for Individual Synchronized Swimming. It can be assumed that she is quite a strict coach. Season Three Yes/No Roz is first introduced, as she is shown to be the new coach of the synchronized swimming team at William McKinley High School. Later it seems that she let her students and New Directions perform We Found Love in her pool for Will's proposal to Emma. The Spanish Teacher Principal Figgins enlists Roz's help coaching the Cheerios, much to Sue Sylvester's dismay. Claiming that Sue's cheerleading routines are far too outdated, Roz instructs the group to perform a more modern style, and the cheerleaders, including Becky Jackson, seem to prefer this new approach. Later, Roz discovers that Sue intends to raise a child, which she opposes, insisting that Sue is "too old" to be a mother. Big Brother Principal Figgins informs Sue that he is enstating Roz as Co-Coach of the Cheerios due to Sue's lack of effort to make it to Regionals. This adds to the rivalry between the two women, and Roz makes another remark about Sue's baby to be born in adulthood and with a profession. Choke Roz overhears Santana making a comment about Shannon's black eye, gossiping that it comes from Cooter, her husband, beating her. She tells the girls off because domestic violence isn't a matter to be gossiping about. She teams up with Sue and together they give the girls an assignment to perform a song which is lyrically about a woman who can't get out of a hard relationship. But she is shocked by their rendition of Cell Block Tango, saying that they're crazy and she agrees with Sue in saying that they've failed to understand the reality of abuse and the point of the assignment. She is present when Beiste confesses that Cooter hit her, and she asks why she didn't get out of the house because she could easily have beaten him back. Nationals Roz is shown to be angry because, since the New Directions won their competition, Sue gets to stay head coach of the Cheerios. Goodbye Roz congratulates Sue on helping the glee club win Nationals, as well as the Cheerios. She then proposes that the two of them make it their goal next year to get Principal Figgins fired because he's growing corrupt. As she leaves her office she makes another joke towards Sue's age and the baby. Season Four Sweet Dreams In Sweet Dreams, Roz Washington returns to McKinley, from training the North Korea swim team with Dennis Rodman, in order to take over the Cheerios after Sue's departure. She begins to become suspicious by the fact that Blaine is now co-captain, and assumes that he was the one who caused the gunshot to go off, causing Becky to become defensive. Roz then makes the two sign an oath not to do anything to get on her bad side and/or make her look stupid. Trivia *Won Bronze Medal for Individual Synchronized Swimming at the 2008 Olympic Games in Beijing. *Had a threesome with Michael Phelps. *Had noodles with the president. *Had an aunt who was in an abusive relationship. *Thinks she's a better coach than Sue. *Likes to make fun of Sue and her baby. *She usually calls people by aliases. Quotes Category:William McKinley High School Teachers Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters